A Toy's Nightmare
by Hoshiko13
Summary: There is a place so far away, yet so close, a completely different realm, interlocked with our own, one without which, would destroy our most prized possession. Our imagination.


A/N We went to see the new Toy Story. If you pay attention during certain parts of the movie, you can find out where Andy lives. None other then Elm street. So, here's what popped out of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of the movies, or the characters! If I did, this would be the next movie.

There is a place so far away, yet so close, a completely different realm, interlocked with our own, one without which, would destroy our most prized possession. Our imagination. Yet, at times, this other world is the worst place we can imagine. Our very minds betray them and force them to confront their fears. It will show them horror, misery, and hopelessness among countless other things. This realm is the dream realm. These betrayals are out nightmares. Now, for a few very unlucky people, the nightmares will become real.

Preface:

Andy sat in his room, staring at what was left of his toys. Finally, he carefully selected one and took it out of the toy box. The squeaking penguin, which often broke, only to seem to fix itself, was one of the toys he hadn't played with for years. Since his mom was telling him he would have to get rid of some of his toys, he decided that the particular toy could be spared. With a soft sigh he stood up and brouth the toy downstairs, never to be seen again.

As soon as the teenage boy left, the toys came to ones that remained gather quickly, seconds after the door was closed. Soon, a huge commotion had started.

"Quiet everyone. This has been happening for a while now." Woody, the cowboy and leader of the toys, said, trying to get them to be silent. "Calm down."

"Calm down? How can we calm down? Anyone of us could be next!" Hamm, the piggy bank, spoke up. "Why should we calm down?" Then The small green dinosaur spoke up.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked. The cowboy sighed.

"I don't know Rex. I don't know." He said sadly.

Meanwhile, in the house just across the street, a teenage girl was standing at her window, staring up at the cloudless sky, and full moon. Desdmona brushed a strand of her dirty blond hair out of the way of her dark blue eyes. Then she turned and walked to her bathroom, the hem of her dull blue night gown brushing her ankles. The girl and her family had just moved from a house on Elm street. **The** Elm street, in Springwood, Ohio.

Needless to say, the girl was slightly worried. The street she had moved to shared the name. Elm street. Could _he _get her here? She, like her brother, dared not think his name. With a worried sigh, the girl reached into her bag and pulled out a small bottle. Peering into it, she saw her last pill. It was hypnosil, a dream suppressant. Her parents had gotten enough to last them until they were finished with the move, and settled into their new home.

The girl swiftly shook the pill from the bottle and pooped it into her mouth. Then she used a bit of water from the sink to help her swallow. Then she turned and walked back to her room. Snuggling into her bed, she thought about the past, even though she knew she shouldn't.

She and her brother had been the only survivors in a series of murders. All there friends, friends that they grew up with and knew for years, were all killed. It only took a week. One week for their lives to spin in complete disarray.

They had finally managed to escape. Everyone wanted them locked up like mental patients. But their parents wouldn't let them. The protected the two, got the hypnosil, and made them swear never to mention it. Of course they did. It was the only way to get out of the nightmare.

Desdmona finally moved away from the dark thoughts of the past. She had to stop being afraid. It was the past. It couldn't hurt them now, could it?

Then she fell into the dark peaceful sleep that the hypnosil granted. It would be the last time her dreams were blank. She wanted to savor it.

In a dark boiler room, with steam shooting from the pipes, the laughter of a psychotic person rang out. A figure walked along the cat walk. The figure was wearing a tattered green and red sweatshirt and a dark brown pair of pants. His work boots made a soft thumping against the ground as he walked slowly acroos the large metal walkway. His face was currently concealed by an old, slightly burned, fedora.

The figure paused and lifted a a gloved hand. The glove had four long knifes, and made a screeching sound as it was scraped across a pipe. The figure lifted his head in another maniacal laugh, showing his face. It was covered with horrible burns, so much that the being was almost unrecognizable as a human. The laugh echoed off the walls as he made the spine-shilling screeching sound again.

"Soon, my little piggies, I will see you again. You've lead me to a new pigpen!" the being said aloud in a deep, growling voice. Then, with one last psychotic chuckle, he continued walking down the path.

This was the being that had broken the laws. This was the being who had mixed two realms more then they should be. This was the being who was gifted immortality, for being a murder.

This was the dream demon, Freddy Krueger.

This was a nightmare come true.

A/N So, what do you think? Is this a good idea? Or does this story belong in Freddy's furnace? Click the little button and tell me which one you think it should be. All reveiws are much appreciated. Good bye for now!


End file.
